


The Beginning of the End

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what could have happened after the events of the finale with a small tweak (they kissed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

It was dark. And cold. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't exactly panic over that. Idly he wondered if he should be worried. The pain of the fall had been numbed in favor of the shock of the below freezing water. He couldn't bring himself to regret the decisions he's made, not that any of that matters. Black clouded his vision, and his last conscious thoughts are of Hannibal.

* * *

Will woke up in a bed not his own. He laid in confusion for a moment before trying to move out of the bed, the resulting pain triggering his most recent memories; the plan, the unexpected results of that plan (not that it was unwanted), the fall. The kiss. He racked his brain, trying to remember something after passing out underwater, but his memory refused to cooperate. He distractedly noticed that he could only breathe shallow breaths if he didn't want chest pains.

It's then that Hannibal walked in.  
Will stared blankly, unconsciously mirroring Hannibal's own face. They regarded each other for a moment, then Hannibal treaded carefully to the bed, almost as if he were fearful of Will running off. Will smiled softly at that image in his mind as Hannibal peeled back the blankets covering Will and checked on the wounds he had all but forgotten about.

Will stared at his lips, reminded of how they felt and tasted, when he noticed absentmindedly they were moving.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Will met his eyes, and Hannibal gently asked, "What is it that you remember last?"

"I remember killing the dragon with you. I remember-" He paused, imperceptibly to anyone who wasn't as in tuned with him as Hannibal, unsure if he wanted to bring it up so soon after waking. He decided almost instantaneously to wait until they were strong enough before continuing. "I remember the fall, and falling unconscious in- in the water."

 _In your arms_ , he doesn't say.

Nevertheless, Hannibal heard the unsaid words. But Will also knew that by not commenting on his pauses and stumbles, the older man had silently agreed to wait until they've both recovered to talk about what had happened on the cliff. With that, Hannibal nodded slightly and walked out of the room. Will observed that he had a limp that he'd been trying to hide.

 _A wounded lion_ , Will thought.

He took into account his own wounds, wishing that he'd thought to ask the doctor how severe they were. To Will they didn't seem all that severe, he just felt mostly sore, aside from his chest. He supposed that he should try to stand to truly gauge how bad the wounds were, and upon doing so he felt an acute pain in his ankle, but it wasn't too bad that he couldn't just grit his teeth and walk through the pain.

The former detective made his way to what he supposed would be a living room, hearing faint sounds coming from a television. As he entered the area, he took in the other man's figure as well as what looked like a cozy den.   
Hannibal made no move to acknowledge Will's presence, staring intently at a news report.

" _And after careful reviews of the footage and the scene itself, the police been concluded that the formerly renowned Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter and Special Agent William "Will" Graham both fell from the cliff. The forensics team who have been assigned to the case deemed that they were quote "most certainly not going to survive that fall" unquote and as a result have been pronounced dead. Back to you Rebecca._ "

At first, the impact of the news didn't reach Will. Then he realized what that would mean for himself and Hannibal.

 _They're not looking for us_ , then as he turned to meet Hannibal's eyes he saw the same question reflected in them.  
_What now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it, sorry that it's kind of short. It's my first fic, and I kind of like where this is going. After all this time, I'm still messed up by the finale. Comments and such are encouraged, just please be polite about it.  
> edit*** so in an interview Bryan stated that Will had originally planned for the dragon to kill Hannibal, and maybe die himself. (this is what i was referencing)  
> it's also unbetad (hint hint)


End file.
